


He has been captivated

by Haruefan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon Oikawa Tooru, Final Haikyuu Quest, Hero Hinata, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruefan/pseuds/Haruefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as something simple.<br/>Almost a game. A childish bet.<br/>A small thing I wrote for the OiHinaweek,</p>
            </blockquote>





	He has been captivated

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing I wrote for the OiHinaweek, I know it’s a bit rushed and not developed but I wanted to give my contribution as well! The title and the general inspiration are taken from this douijnshi: http://www.toranoana.jp/mailorder/article/04/0030/27/99/040030279971.html?rec=genre (that I haven’t read). It’s the first fic in english I write, so forgive me if I made any mistakes!

Day 5

Prompt: Final Haikyuu Quest

It started as something simple.  
Almost a game. A childish bet.

“You hold him prisoner. Just kill him!” Kindaichi snorted.  
But the Grand Demon King shook his head.  
“ Naive hasty Kindaichi! It would solve nothing. His friends would avenge him. Plus, if he dies, another predestined hero will be born in a few years and we’d be back to square one.”  
He looked at the fire in front of him, a light smile on his face.  
“No, actually I was thinking of something more…entertaining.”  
Kuroo was sitting next to him and turned slightly, starting to realize what he was meaning.  
Oikawa went on “If I… persuaded him to change his mind, you know…making him grow some sort of affection for me, things would be much easier, without any bloodshed.”  
Kindaichi nodded, still not grasping the full sense of his words.  
“Well, why not? That’s a brilliant idea” Kuroo smirked “ I don’t think our sovereign lacks the charm and the shrewdness to do it.”  
“True? True, isn’t it?” Oikawa chuckled.  
Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who were sitting on a couch in the middle of the hall, yawned in unison.  
“Whatever, just end it quickly” Hanamaki said, unimpressed and used to his king’s antics, Matsukawa agreed and the two headed to their bedrooms, as well as Kindaichi, leaving Oikawa pouting.  
“How mean, you two! Give me more satisfaction!” then he sighed “Only you understand me, my evil Kuroo!”  
“Well, you are the most evil… Seducing a poor defenceless kid…”  
“It’s gonna be too easy.” Oikawa said nonchalantly “He doesn’t know anything, he hasn’t seen anything of the outside world, he’s pure and untainted. He’ll probably give in at my first flattery and when he’ll swear devotion to me, there will be nothing Tobio and your wizard friend can do.”

Or so he thought.  
He had understimated Hinata’s fortitude.  
That child always looked ahead. Ceaselessly. Unrelentingly.  
His eyes were always fixed on the path in front of him. And anything Oikawa did to divert his attention couldn’t even graze his determination.  
“I understand your reasons” Hinata told him “ I understand what your people want to achieve but…I can’t let you win.”  
“But you’re at a disadvantage right now. You’re my prisoner and your allies are far away.”  
Hinata shrugged. “We haven’t lost yet.” he simply said, with a glassy gaze.

Then the Grand King tried hard to impress Hinata. He made more efforts. He knew he could do it, like he always did.  
But it wasn’t a joke anymore, it was something else.  
“You’re cool, so cool.” said Hinata once, watching him using his magic powers, often to help his people. “That’s unfair, they told me you were a monster, but you’re not so cruel as people say.”  
“It’s convenient to have a bad name, especially among my enemies.” Oikawa admitted “The more scared they are, the less likely they will dare to attack my reign.”  
He knew for sure he had gained Hinata’s admiration, but this didn’t seem to be enough.  
He was losing his nerve and that wasn’t good.

One evening, about one month since this twisted game started, he cornered Hinata, making the first blatant move on him.  
“If you were mine.” he whispered in his ear “I could give you more than what you could ever achieve in that small village of yours. Just think about it. One word and you’ll have anything you deserve.” their faces were so close they could breath each other’s air.  
Hinata was startled at first and blushed, but then he returned his gaze, unafraid.  
“I want to gain everthing I want with my own hands, with my efforts, I don’t want to just receive it from someone else. I know I don’t have the build of a hero, but I’ll keep fighting with this small body of mine. I’ll fight you and anyone else.”  
“ Do you really think you can get by and survive in this world without getting your hands dirty? Keeping your soul clean and pure?” Oikawa said, a wry expression on his face. “I’m not saying it’s impossible for you to deafeat me, I wouldn’t keep you locked here if I didn’t think you could be a serious threat, I’m just saying you should stop with all this ‘noble hero’ act and agree to a compromise.” he passed his index on Hinata’s lips “I assure you it’s not so bad as it seems, you’ll probably thank me later.”  
They apparently were very different and yet so similar. But Hinata chose a path of light. Oikawa’s was tinged with darkness.  
And this fueled his envy and his attraction, because Oikawa recognised himself, a younger version of himself, in that child, when the cruelty of the world hadn’t corrupted him yet.  
Suddenly he pressed his lips on Hinata’s, he poured out his frustration biting and licking at the same time.  
Surprisingly Hinata didn’t withdraw: after a second of astonishment he clinged to him, grabbing on his shoulders and burying his fingers in his hair.  
When they parted Hinata was the first to speak.  
“I can dirty myself, Grand King. I can sully my body but my will and soul will be immovable.” he said, a bit flustered but resolute. Then he run away, leaving Oikawa alone.  
“Is that so…” he said staring into space.  
“Then I accept the challenge, chibi-chan, let’s see how 'immovable’ that will of yours really is.”


End file.
